Power lawn mowers using gasoline engines, even those having some clutch connection between the drive shaft and the cutting blade, are dangerous because the blade continues to rotate at high speed when the operator lets go of the handle. Some mowers have a clutch plate engaging the blade to allow it to stop rotating if it hits a solid object. This does not protect against hands and feet being severely cut by the blade. Also, with some of these clutches there is no provision to cause the engine to slow when the blade stops turning.